if a hunter is preparing for a hunt while unloading a vehicle, the hunter may lean a firearm (e.g., long rifle) against a vehicle. A vehicle surface is an undesirable surface to lean the firearm because the firearm is often subject to sliding across the surface and may fall. If leaned against a painted surface, the firearm may scratch the vehicle.